we belong together
by babii-kitti
Summary: Kimiko didn't mean what she said to Raimundo one day and now he joins Wuya...What can Kimiko do? Oneshot song fic. Sequel will come...


Since the ancient females gone wrong is in progress I got another one shot/songfic story. Enjoy!

Don't own Xiaolin showdown or we belong together lyrics. BTW Mariah Carey sings it...I love it!

"Geez! This is the last straw Rai! This time I'm not taking this laying down! I always hated you! I never like you. I always though you were different from other guys but now I know you were another jerk in my life! I HATE YOU! I don't love you so go back to where you come from and just leave me alone," Kimiko shouted at Rai. He accidentally dropped her PDA in the pond and ripped her favorite Xiaolin robe.

"Wasn't that a little too harsh partner?" asked Clay

"NO! He deserved little bit of it!" She pointed a finger at him and Raimundo glared at her and left the room

"Kimiko? Maybe you should go and say sorry to him" Said Omi kindly

"I won't! After all he did? I hate him! I never liked him. He can never do anything right!" Kimiko shouted

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

She was alone. Clay and Omi were in the other room. A rainy day. It suited her mood today. Like all other days…. The feeling for him was gone. His touch, his voice and his everything about him was gone…

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby_

So now she's alone. Raimundo had left to join Wuya in quest for the shen-gong wu a year ago. The rest of them have most of the items but there were some that need to get back. The memory was like a rainy day. The raindrops fall on the earth and they get evaporated to come back again. It haunted her so much. When he left her it was like a part of her was gone forever. Who was going to when she feels tired? Who's going to take his place? There was no one around here in the temple besides her friends. She wanted him to come back to the temple. Back to her.

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together_

Nighttime came quickly. Again Kimiko couldn't sleep. She turned on the radio. Maybe the music would help her sleep. Bobby Womack was on. While the lyrics "If you think you're lonely now" It was getting too deep. It was like Bobby Womack was Raimundo talking her in a song. It was getting too deep. Tears fell on her face and changed the station.

I_ can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

Babyface was on. The song that was playing made her cry even more. She couldn't take the stress of this. The song was slowly breaking her heart. She tried to stop the tears but it was no use…

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

She felt angry as well. She went outside and used her fire element to get rid of her anger. It was no use as well. She went back to her room, laid on her bed and cry more tears…

Dojo slithered or walked into Kimiko's room with the rest of the gang minus Raimundo.

"Wake up Kimi! Shen-gong wu time!" Dojo announced

"In a sec. Just get out of my room so I can change" Kimiko said in a choked voice

"What is eating her?" asked Omi

"You mean what's bothering her?" Said Clay

"Oh right…"

So now the gang are on dojo looking for the shen-gong-wu. Kimiko was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a baby blue jacket and navy blue short skirt with striped matching socks and navy blue platforms. She didn't have the time to dye her hair. They landed in a desert.

'So what are we lookin' for?" asked clay

"The orb of thoughts. Reads a person's thoughts and feelings." Explained Dojo. Kimiko heard this and though to herself.

'Orb of thoughts? Maybe it would help if I can read Raimundo's thoughts…' she thought

They started looking under rocks, over cactuses etc.

"I found it!" Kimiko declared.

"Good job partner!" said Clay

"that is very good for you Kimiko…" said Omi

And of course two people stood in front of them

"Raimundo…" Kimiko whispered.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

"Give us the orb of thoughts now..." Wuya said in a creepy voice

"Not a chance Wuya!" Hissed Kimiko

"You better listen to her Kimi" Raimundo said coldly.

"No way! We found it first so now back off." Said Kimiko. She tossed the orb to Omi

"Give the orb or else…."Wuya hissed

"OMI! Let's get outta here!" said Kimiko. Dojo turned into his bigger form and they flew off.

Back at the temple…

"Finally it's over!" Said dojo. They put the orb in where the other shen-gong-wu was.

Kimiko went to her bedroom. Seeing him again made more memories come back. She went outside the clear her mind.

Outside….

Kimiko sat under the cherry blossom tree. The sun was rising. She hears a rustling. But there was no wind…unless…

"Raimundo" That one word made him come out. He was about to punch her but she easily dodged it and fight back.

"Why are you here? To cause more pain?" Snared Kimiko

"No…to get the rest of the shen-gong wu…" He explained

"You have to get through me!" Said Kimiko and she threw him another punch. Raimundo didn't notice this and was flown back. He kept on going. A few minutes later Dojo, Master Fung, Omi ands Clay heard the sound of fighting and went to check outside.

"KIMIKO!" All them shouted. She noticed her friends and Raimundo kicked her hard in the stomach

"Oh no! Kimiko is down!" Cried Omi

'She's strong like a bull on the loose!" Said Clay

"Kimiko can take of herself…I have a feeling this fight will end in a different way

"Still think I can't do anything right?" Raimundo smirked

Kimiko growled and got up

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

"Rai…What I said that day…I didn't mean it-" Started Kimiko but he didn't listen

"You were lying! I know it! I could tell. You never like me. I was the outcast. Even in the past. No one liked me just because I was different. But when I met you it was going to be different, but now I know you were just another person to torment me. I liked you Kimiko...but now...it's all changed" Panted Raimundo

"Rai! Please listen! I didn't mean it all! I really mean it! When you left to join Wuya I felt like a part of me died. The feeling I had for you died when you left! I need you to come back! Please!" Kimiko was the verge on tears again

"Are you lying to me? Because I can tell"

"I'm not! I can't sleep at night. When you're here I feel safe and I don't need to worry about anything. I'm sorry Raimundo…I'm really sorry…" A single tear rolled down her face

"Kimi?" he walked over to her and bent down

"I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I know you joined Wuya because of me. I was the one who sent you away" Sobbed Kimiko.

"I know…but…forgive me…" Raimundo knocked her out…and ran…

"Kimiko!" Shouted Omi,Clay and Dojo. Master Fung picked her up

"Why would Raimundo do this?" asked Clay

"There are some things he needs to do before everything is back to normal" Said Masterfung. And with that he took Kimiko to her room...

"What does he mean?" asked Omi

"I'm not sure Omi...I'm not sure..."

"Why did I have to do that? Seeing Kim was good but I need to be with her…Why? I want to…but there are some things I need to do first before I come back…' Rai thought

'Once everything's right I'll come back to you girl…I promise…because we belong together….' Raimundo swore

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

B-K: Yes Raimundo left poor Kimi…Evil kid

Raimundo: YEAH! Why'd you make me leave her?

B-K: Because of the sequel

Omi: What is a sequel?

B-K The continuation of this story…

Omi: oh

B-K Stay tuned for it!

And review as well!


End file.
